The Next Generation
by Epicness by Liv
Summary: The war was fought and won. Our heroes have now passed. It is time to explore the next generation of demigods. Watch as Alice, Vinnie, and Ian prepare to recover a deadly object. While doing so, Ace, Korrine, and Amani must figure out how to kill a very dangerous monster. Gaea has returned, and no one knows what to do. Along with battling monsters, some demigods struggle with love.
1. The Main Meet

**Ok, so so sorry this update took awhile. But anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Vinnie's POV**

The Hecate cabin is full of light snoring and deep breaths. But one person isn't asleep, like the rest of the cabin- me.

Lavinia Jessamine Ross, preferably Vinnie, head counselor of the Hecate cabin. I know, I'm supposed to be the 'role model' for the cabin.

Clearly, sneaking out past curfew isn't a very good example.

But the other campers won't know, and besides- my half-siblings have Tara to look up to. She is co-counselor, after all.

Anyways, back to me. I'm sneaking out of the cabin. Why? You may ask. Well, I'm going to visit my best bud Ian at the beach. I know we won't get caught. I mean, I'm a freaking daughter of Hecate after all!

"Aóratos," I whisper the spell, meaning "invisible" in Greek. Suddenly, my body has a dim golden glow to it. I already have healthy skin, but I mean literal golden light was coming off of me.

Smirking to myself, I walk out of Cabin 20 unseen. Striding across Camp Half-Blood, I see another figure come out of the golden cabin.

It's Ian. Ian doesn't know any spells, and if he did, he still wouldn't be able to use it unless it was healing. You see, Ian is a son of Apollo.

We have a long history. It's a story for another day, another time. So, I'll just stick to the one I'm telling now.

I watch as Ian walks right past me and to the beach. Ian told Chiron that we both has insomnia, so the harpies aren't going to bother us.

I follow Ian, knowing he won't sense my presence. As Ian arrives at the shore, he looks around. Looking for me. I'm normally here before he is, since I've always found water at night calming. Not tonight.

I slowly creep up on Ian, not wanting to give anything away. Finally, Ian sits down in the sand, tracing a swirly symbol over and over again.

Nows my chance. I stand directly behind Ian, and jump onto his shoulders.

"BOO!" I whisper yell, not wanting to wake the whole camp.

Ian jumps up, startled. I laugh, and whisper the reverse spell.

"Oratós!" I exclaim, which means visible, translated to English.

I jump off of Ian's shoulders and sit on the sand next to him. I can still see his light blue eyes twinkling in the light.

Ian flips his blackish brown hair out of his eyes. He is the only Apollo kid I have seen in this generation that has a darker hair color. He smiles and leans against my shoulder.

"Remember when we spray painted the Aphrodite cabin black and stuck those black skulls onto it?" Ian asks me.

I laugh and nod my head at the memory. The Aphrodite cabin was at arts and crafts, and both the Hecate and Apollo cabin had free time together.

Together, we had changed the whole cabin to black, and glued some skulls. Man, were the Aphrodite PO.

They almost caught us. It was close, because I really had to sneeze and Ian put his hand over my mouth. I sneezed quietly, but Ian got my spit all over his hand and he shrieked playfully. We had to run so the PeertyPeople wouldn't catch us.

Ian laughs as well, and then strokes his snakebite earrings. I have been able to relate to Ian. I mean, we both like the same bands and we both have the same clothing style. And a few other things.

Ian reaches over and brushes my blonde hair out of my face. It's not a romantic gesture, just a friendly one. I smirk at Ian.

"Why did you dye your tips blue and pink?" Ian questions. I shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted to. Why did you get snakebite earrings?" I retort. Ian laughs and shakes his head.

"Because I wanted to," he replies. I start laughing with my best friend. This results in Ian rolling on the ground and into the ocean.

I laugh harder than before at Ian's stupidness. Ian huffs and splashes water at me.

I shriek and shout a spell at Ian.

"Neró!" I shout the water spell at Ian. Ian is lifted up on a platform of water.

"NO FAIR!" Ian hollers at me.

I repeatedly shoot streams of water at helpless Ian. Soon I'm rolling on the sand, laughing at Ian's hopeless struggles to get out of my water binds.

Ian's face suddenly lights up. I stop laughing, because whatever Ian is about to do cannot be good for me.

I watch as Ian becomes a ball of golden fire. Suddenly, my water binds on him explode all over me, leaving me soaking. Curse his Apollo powers.

Ian strides up to me, perfectly dry. I shiver and mentally cuss him out.

"Screw you, Damian Christopher Rogers!" I scream at him. Ian keeps laughing his butt off, not showing any signs of caring for my shivering self.

"Xi̱rós," I mutter the dry spell under my breath. A golden tornado blows around for a second, before leaving me dry.

I smirk at the sight of Ian's confused face. He didn't think I would be able to get out of that one.

"Why do Hecate kids get all the cool spells? Whenever I say 'Xiros' then nothing happens!" Ian complains.

"Because for one-you said it wrong. And two- your words don't hold magic. You know, you should be a Dummy-God, not Demi-God," I retort.

Ian pouts, and sticks his lower lip out. We call each other a few more names, playfully.

Somehow, someway, this turns into a burping contest. Of course, Ian ends up winning. We shout and laugh- forgetting that we are the only ones up, and it's 1:00 in the morning.

That is, until half the camp came behind us, with Tara at the front. We just sit there, inside of an awkward silence, before a 12-year old from the Demeter cabin speaks up.

"In every awkward silence, a baby is born," the girl- Alice, I think?- says. A few giggles are heard at first, but then the crowd is in fits of laughter.

For some reason, Alice stays at the edge where the grass ends and sand begins. The sand is much softer.

Tara clears her throat.

"Can you please explain"- she gestures with her arm to the crowd of people behind her, which has seem to have doubled-"why the HADES you two are out here?! You know how many RULES you are breaking?!" Tara shouts at us.

One thing about Tara: she is a discipline freak. Sure, she's nice, but she has to follow EVERY single rule! Then again, I am more of the rebellious type.

A goth looking kid shoves- well, the whole crowd parted for him- to the front.

"Do you understand the concept of sleep?" He hisses. I'm not scared easily, but I'll admit, this kid looks like he is made of pure fear. Like he came from the depths of Tartarus.

He growls.

"DO YOU?!" The boy snarls. It's Ian who speaks first.

"Sorry we have a severe case of INSOMNIA," Ian tries to make a point to the kid. The kid knows he's lying, though.

"BULL CRAP!" Mr. Fear yells. I can tell he is going to blow, before I hear a clip-clop.

A girl with a streak in her hair notices as well.

"Ace, shut up! Chiron is coming!" The girl says.

"Korrine, can you see if Rachel is with him or not?" Alice asks (duh) Korrine.

Korrine, I'm assuming, peers through the now lightening sky.

"Yes. Rachel looks deranged," is Korrine's short answer. The sound of horseshoes is getting closer.

Soon, a centaur with our red-headed Oracle on his back stomps up.

"Can you please explain why I wake up to find kids out of there cabins in the middle of the night?" Chiron says calmly, which is freakier than Mr. Death.

"We-e wer-re we heard yell-lls a-and…" Korrine trails off.

Chiron looks like he is about to say something, but some Nemesis kid interrupts him.

"We have the right to be up. These two were screaming,"- he gestures to Ian and I- "and we wanted to see if they were all right. You do teach us to defend others, don't you?" the kid explains.

He does have a good point. He'd make a good debate team dude.

"Amani, your point is valid. Yet…" Chiron can't seem to think of a good enough excuse to Get us in trouble. He stamps his hoof impatiently, and makes that weird nose that horses do when they are tired.

It's Rachel who speaks up this time.

"Percabeth," is all Rachel says, but Chiron's eyes get all teary. I look at the other campers to see if they understand, but all of them look as confused as me.

"They snuck out all the time. Never got in trouble. Same with these kids," Rachel continues. I watch Chiron's shoulders slump and he sighs.

"Go to bed, children," is all Chiron says before dejectedly leaving with an Oracle on his back.

Slowly, the crowd breaks apart until there are only 6 people left.

Ian, Ace, Korrine, Amani, Alice, and I are the only ones who remain. Alice is still not coming into the sand, but at the moment I could care less. Ace glares at everyone, and is clearly scaring the crud out of Iam, Korrine, Amani, and I. Little Alice seems unfazed.

Korrine coughs.

"Weelll… later guys," she says and walks of to the Nike cabin.

It's Ian who speaks next.

"Thanks for sticking up for us back there, Amani. That was cool of you," Ian says. Amani shrugs, and clearly embarrassed by the stares walks off to his honorary cabin.

Soon only Ian and I are on the beach. Like the beginning. I realize it's almost 2:00 AM. I quickly side hug Ian and walk off to the Hecate cabin.

I run my fingers through my hair, and sigh. As I push the door open, I see Tara casting some protection enchantments. I join her, making protective force fields around all the beds, doors, walls, and windows.

When we finish, the cabin has a light blue glow to it. I glance at Tara and see her smiling a little at the smaller campers. She glances at me, and her eyes seem to forgive me.

Even if she loves rules, Tara has always understood that I can't be restrained. I respect her for that. Tara walks over to her bunk, already in her pajamas.

I glance at the one empty bed in the corner- mine. Walking over to the small chest that floats at perfect height beside my bed, I open it and grab some pajama pants and an old t-shirt. I quickly throw them on, and grab a picture from the trunk as well.

As I lay down on the bunk, I look at the picture. It's old, and mostly faded, but it shows a picture of happier times.

A little girl with sparkling green eyes and perfectly blonde hair is smiling in her fathers arms. She can't be more than 4 or 5, and she's smiling a gap-tooth smile. The man has dirty blonde hair and is smiling lovingly at his daughter. They are in front of the miniature Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas.

That night, I fall asleep with the picture of my father and I tucked against my chest.

Y


	2. Meet Alice, the blind one

**Hello! Here is Chapter Two! Shout out to Marceline-The-Vampire-Quenn122 for Vinnie and Ian last chapter. Also, big thanks to Team Piper for Alice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, just this story's plot. **

Alice's POV

It's bad enough to wake up to screaming. It's even worse when you can't see what's happening.

So, that's basically how my morning went after the beach incident. Go to sleep, and then be woken up by a horror movie scream.

"Alice, come quick! THERE IS A MONSTER ATTACKING CAMP!" the voice of Emma, head counsellor of the Demeter cabin jots me back into reality.

Swinging my feet on the ground, I feel immediate relief. I knew where everything was, and the fear that comes with not being able to see disappears.

Long story short, I was born premature. Wasn't supposed to live, Demeter begged Zeus for my life, and I became blind as a result of my life.

I'm lucky, though. Since Demeter is Goddess of the Earth, I can sense where things are through vibrations in the ground.

Grabbing the small dagger strapped to the side of my bed, I leave the cabin and run. Each time my foot slaps the ground, I see the direction where the campers are headed.

As we run, I realize that the camp is headed to Half-Blood Hill. Reaching the top, my feet are both completely on the ground and I get a pretty good idea of what's going on.

There are about 20 campers fighting off a hellhound. I hear a familiar voice.

"It's Orthrus. He's supposed to be guarding the red cattle," I think- Ace?- says.

"Yea. Hercules killed him last," I knew this voice. It was Amani. He's stood up for me a couple of times when I first got to camp.

As I walk closer to the two-headed dog, I walk right into an arm.

"Alice, you can't fight him. You wouldn't be able to see his next move," the small voice of Emma says.

I groan in frustration. Sure, I'm glad that they care for me, but I can do things on my own.

I turn to face Emma.

"Yes, I can. Stop babying me!" I yell at her, and storm down the hill to the battle. I join in, and soon am helping surprise attack the hellhound.

So you can understand my surprise when I can no longer sense the monster on the ground. I hear whoops, and try and search for the monster.

"Go Hecate Cabin! Keep that monster floating in the air!" some random camper shouts.

Now I understand. The Hecate Cabin is using their magic to keep the Orthrus in the air. I hear Chiron step forward.

"We need someone to kill this monster. Who will it be?" Chiron questions, and choruses of "Choose me!" And "I will!" float through the air.

Chiron taps my shoulder. I spin around, trying to locate him. He puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Alice, please get rid of this monster. It's invading camp," Chiron tells me, and I smile. Gripping my dagger in one hand, I walk towards the direction Chiron guides me in.

I stand under the monster, and thrust my dagger upwards. I feel dust scatter all over me, and the camp erupts into cheers.

After the cheering dies down, Chiron clears his throat.

"Campers, you have all been brave. A monster attack is rare, and you handled it very well. None of you have chor-" Chiron is cut off by a rasping noise.

"Daughter of Earth, The Blind One,

Must become a team with the Spell and Sun

To retrieve the War Gods weapon

Ones power must deaden

While two visit a Cyclopes lair

The weapon will be in the others care," Rachel's voice rasped out.

The air is filled with silence. Everyone is holding their breathes. I'm the one who pipes up.

"Chiron, I think you have to issue a quest." I can almost feel all the eyes on me.

"I believe you are correct, Ali. I also believe that you are going to partake in it," Chiron replies. Shouts of anger fill the air.

"EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!" Amani's voice yells.

The silence is immediate. Well, a few murmurs here and there, but silent other than that.

"Counsellors, meet at the Big House. Alice, you come too," Chiron announces. I try and sense where Emma is, before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Need some help?" Vinnie asks me. I look in what I think is her direction and nod. I quickly explain to her how I'm blind and I sense the Earth and stuff, and Vinnie gives me a piggyback ride to the Big House.

Vinnie sets me down on the porch of the blue barn and then guides me with a her hand on my shoulder. We tech the Rec Room, and I sit down next to Emma.

"For all of you wondering why I believe Alice is in this prophecy, it is because of the first line. 'Daughter of the Earth, Blind One,'. We only have one blind camper, and she is a daughter of Demeter. That's Alice," Chiron patiently explains.

"So what do the other lines mean?" Emma asks. It's a stupid question, if you ask me. No one can tell what a prophecy means.

"Well, it has to be a child of Hecate and Apollo with her. 'Must become a team with Spell and Sun,'" Ace informs everyone.

"Vinnie and I. I a son of Apollo, she's a daughter of Hecate," Ian states.

"Well, it looks like we have our kids for the quest. Good luck, Vinnie, Alice, and Ian," Chiron sighs.

"What about the other parts of the prophecy?" Korrine asks.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back," I reply, and then I realize something. Vinnie and Ian are always together.

Two will be in a Cyclopes lair. Vinnie and Ian. The weapon in the others care.

I'm going to be traveling alone. With a powerful weapon. Blind.

**Sorry if it was short. I'm kinda tired. But, next chapter should be up in about 3 days. Until then,**

**~Liv**


	3. The New Girl

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MY DEMIGODS! I know, I know, the story is really late. But first my computer broke down, then I couldn't find my iPod, and then I had to study for tests. Forget that, though. Here is the next chappie!**

Amani's PoV

That was the first prophecy I've ever heard in my entire time at Camp. But do I get to go to the Big House and discuss it? NO. Then again, Chiron put me in charge of getting Camp ready for a tour. Apparently, he sent out a group of demigods earlier to find this SUPER powerful new camper person. Well, I'm not alone, because I have Korrine and Ace with me.

"Hey Amani, what god or goddess do you think the new kid will belong to? I'm hoping for a child of Zeus or something, since they are natural born leaders. Plus, they are pretty powerful," Korrine asks me. I shrug my shoulders, and shuffle the papers in front of me.

"Nah, you're wrong Korrine. I'm betting it's a child of Hades, since they are practically monsters themselves," Ace replies. Korrine laughs and punches Ace in the arm.

"No, you just want a new playmate. Child of Hades and Son of Demios. Hades's kid can be called Terrible Tartarus, and you can be Little Lucifer. I can see it now- Hades and Demios sitting in a tree, S-C-A-R-I-N-G!" Korrine teases Ace, who in reply just sticks his tongue out at her.

"Yea, and if you wanted a monster, you should've seen yourself when Vinnie and Ian woke you up from your sleepy-time! Man, you were living hell!" I tell Ace, who stops sticking his tongue out at Korrine and sticks it out at me. Korrine was in hysterics. Ace suddenly becomes serious.

"Amani, choose who you think will be the parent of the new kid. In fact, if any of us are right, the other two will owe them 20 drachmas- each." Ace offers. I balance it out in my head. I could either win 40 drachmas, or lose 20. I sigh and give in.

"Fine, I choose . . . Gaea," I finish. Ace and Korrine look at me with open mouths. It's Korrine who speaks up first, and when she does, I can tell it's in a lighthearted attempt to make things less awkward.

"Better get your money ready, boys. A child of Nike like me never loses." Ace looks at me and rolls his eyes. I scoff a little at Korrine's cockiness. Children of Nike may be good sports like, but never betting. Korrine catches Ace's and my silent conversation.

"SHUT UP Gerald, Bowrin. It's not like you guys have any better chance than I do," Korrine states. I know that she purposely called Ace Gerald, which pisses him off. I see Ace clenching and unclenching his fists. Shooting Ace a warning glance, I shuffle my papers again. When a kid who is fear himself and a kid who can't lose battle, it never turns out pretty.

Suddenly, screams are heard from the border. I jump down from the porch railing of the Big House and tug at my dog tags. They transform into a 2-foot long deadly looking sythe. Ace pulls out his two swords from the inside of his leg. Korrine pulls off her sports bracelet to reveal a celestial bronze sword. Lookinga t each other, we run together to Thalia's Pine. Hordes and hordes of monsters are traveling behind at least 7 kids. I recognize 6 of the campers, and assume that the girl who keeps stumbling around and bleeding horribly is the new camper. Chiron yells something in ancient Greek that I'm pretty sure is a battle cry.

Arrows rain down on then monster horde and some burst into golden dust on the spot. I charge into battle with Korrine and Ace at my side. I slash and hack at one especially scary looking dracene who puts up a good fight. The battle goes on for another good five minutes, before I get a good cut on the monsters stomach. After helping out a few campers who are having trouble battling, I notice that there are only about 5 monsters left. They go down quickly, and soon the ground is covered in golden dust and red blood.

Chiron walks over to the girl. She looks up, and since I'm not battling hellhounds, I get a good look at her for the first time. She is quite short, and has dark brown, wavy hair that reaches about mid-back. And the most beautiful leaf-green eyes. Her small body is shaking, and for a second I feel as if an earthquake is about to happen. Chiron picks her up and gently places her on his back.

"Campers, dismissed. Except for Amani, Korrine, Ace, Vinnie, Alice, and Ian. Others go to your cabins now. This battle was an unusual one, and you all will need your rest," Chiron announces. The campers slowly drift away, and soon only the campers he told to stay are left.

We walk next to Chiron to the Big House. Chiron looks around wearily. His eyes land on Ace and he hands the girl to him. He helps her down and she leans on him for support. Chiron transforms only wheelchair mode to fit inside of the doorframe. He leads us to the infirmary section.

Ace puts the girl down on the couch. She is still trembling, and I still feel like an earthquake will soon come. Chiron looks at the cluster of Half-Bloods in the small room.

"You are the best demigods in this Camp. So, I have to tell you all something. You have heard all of Percy Jackson's adventures correct? Well, it seems as if this child is more powerful than all of the Seven. She shall be claimed by tonight at dinner. You will find out her parent then," Chiron tells us.

If that was the reason he took us away, then that's a really stupid reason. I shake my head and look at the others to see that they think he made a big deal out of nothing, too.

Chiron dismisses us to our cabins to get ready for dinner.

TIME SKIP

I scrap part of my brisket into the fire along with the rest of the Nemesis cabin. Slowly walking back to the table, I see the girl who was brought to Camp earlier today sitting between Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. Do looks concerned for the girl, and I get a queasy feeling in my stomach about her.

Trying to ignore it, I attempt to eat my meal in peace. That is, till Korrine grabs my arm and pulls me away to Ace's table. Chiron really doesn't care about switching tables as long as we scrap food in honor of our real parent. I take a seat next to Korrine, who's in between Ace and I.

"Guys, I think that you should get your wallets out. Cause I'm about to win this bet!" Korrine says confidently. I chuckle, but pat my wallet anyways.

The rest of the meal goes by pretty fast and uneventful. It's not till the campfire when things get weird.

Ian is leading some stupid song about gods and grandmas, when the earth trembles. Ian stops mid note, and the new girl stands up. A green glow surrounds her. Suddenly, there is a bright green flash and a glowing green world floats above her head. Chiron looks surprised.

"All hail Milada Daliya Morgance, daughter of Gaea, goddess of earth, Mother Nature," Chiron announces. I look to the two people sitting beside me, Korrine and Ace. I smirk and hold out my hand.

"Pay up. That's forty drachmas to me," I state, and the begrudgingly hand them over. Turns out, I'm not that bad at betting.

**And… DONE! Again, sorry it took so long. Thanks to killer2000009 for Amani, forev3rfangirl for Korrine, and NeverForgiveOrForget for Ace. Who the heck is Milada? Will she take Alice's place? Find out in the next chapter!**

**P. S. - I'm going to PM you, TeamPiper. I have to tell you something. Same with Marceline. **

**~Liv**


	4. Authors Note (Boring, I know!)

Hello there, fellow Half-Bloods! You were probably expecting a new chapter. Sorry, not today. I have an authors note for you guys.

I recently got out of school, meaning YAY! more time to update. But since I'm a lazy procrastinator with no life, I can't write without a schedule and motivation. So this is up to you guys.

Here is what's going to happen. You guys will tell me in the Reviews which of these you want me to do.

- Update once every other day (I'll need motivation, but music helps!)

- Update once every 3 days

- Update once a week

OK, there are the choices. I will update on Tuesday with a new chapter and my new schedule.

~Liv


	5. Aces POV- Yet another Quest

**Hello Half-Bloods! Here with a new chapter and a new schedule! You no longer have to worry about when the next chapter will be because I will be updating… EVERY OTHER DAY! Yay. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Ace's POV**

Last night was hectic. After Milly was claimed by Gaea, this huge rumbling thing came from the earth and a cabin made of what looks like dirt popped up between Zeus and Hera. It's Cabin Zero.

After the campers got over the initial shock, chaos. All there was. I, myself, love a good fight. But this was horrible. The poor girl couldn't see anything, since she was blind like Alice. Chiron had to literally put up a barrier to protect the poor girl.

So you can figure out why I was pissed off when I was woken up early today.

"ACE! Get your lazy butt out of bed and to the pavilion!" the oh-so annoying voice of Korrine in mornings wakes me.

I groan and roll over, trying to get the light out of my eyes. At first I hear shuffling, and then I'm covered in freezing cold water.

I sit up immediately, banging my head on the bunk above me in the process. My eyes pop open to see a grinning Korrine with an empty bucket, standing in the middle of the Deimos Cabin.

"Screw you," I mutter at Korrine's smiling face. I peel the wet covers off of me and shake my hair out. Glaring at the daughter of Nike, I grab a red v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"You can leave now," I inform Korrine.

"Nah, I'm ok," she replies. I roll my eyes and shove her out, locking the door in the process. Ignoring her protests, I throw on the clothes and slip on my converse.

As soon as I walk outside, my pet falcon, Shayde, comes and perches on my shoulder. Korrine glares at me.

"Was that necessary, Ace?" Korrine questions. Smiling sarcastically, I nod. Korrine huffs, blowing some hair out if her face at the same time.

"Anyways, Chiron wants all the leaders at the Big House. Something about rearranging the quest people or crap like that. I was still half asleep when he was talking." Korrine admits.

I shrug and walk with her to the blue barn. Halfway there, Korrine gives me a sideways glance before starting to run. Realizing what she's trying to do, I sprint to catch up to her.

Soon enough were side by side, before she smiles and suddenly speeds up. I run faster, and try and emit fear to slow her down. This has little effect; yet enough for me to get in front of her. The Big House can only be 5 feet away, and all I see is a flash of blonde hair with a purple streak in it before seeing I came in second.

"Don't challenge a daughter of Victory in sports." Korrine scoffs. I stare at her, mouth open.

"What? You challenged me!" I tell her. All she does in response is shake her head before opening the door to the Big House. I walk in before her and am greeted with arguing coming from the room across from the one I'm in now.

Korrine walks in behind me and grabs some treats for Seymour, our friendly leopard head. We walk into the counselor room together, and I almost wish that I hadn't walked in.

The nacho bowl in the middle of the Ping-Ping table is being used as a shield for Milly. Vinnie, head counselor from the Hecate cabin, has a forcefield up around the girl, and Ian from the Apollo cabin has his dagger out and in front if Milly protectively.

Alice is screaming at Chiron about something being unfair, and Amani seems to be agreeing with Alice. Lauren from the Hermes cabin is trying to get Alan from the Aphrodite cabin to stop slashing at the forcefield with his sword.

Kaiden from the Dionysus cabin is trying to distract Vinnie and break her concentration by almost hitting her with his sword and jumping on her. Raven, a daughter of Hephaestus, is trying to pull Kaiden off of Vinnie and they immediately engage in a sword fight and Kaiden freezes at Excalibur II, Ravens sword, touch.

Korrine glances around and we silently agree that this needs to stop. Willing all the power I can, fear starts rolling off of me. At the same time, Korrine starts to draw her sword. Everyone shivers at my power and when they are frozen, Korrine bangs her sword down on the metal poles holding the Ping-Pong table up.

A screeching sound echoes around the room. All swords and weapons are dropped, but Vinnie's forcefield stays up. Strong will, that girl has.

"What. In. HADES. NAME. ARE. YOU. DOING!" I demand. The remains of Vinnie's forcefield drops instantly. Chiron clears his throat and rises from his wheelchair, changing into his centaur form.

"We were discussing the topic of the upcoming quest, and-" Chiron doesn't get to finish.

"HE IS REPLACING ME!" Alice screams. I see a small tear drip out of the corner of her eye, but it disappears almost as quickly as it came. The room breaks into chaos again.

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF ANNOYING KINDERGARTNERS!" Korrine yells. Silence comes as soon as Korrine tells everyone to shut up.

"One at a time. Amani. Explain what happened," I say, trying to keep my calm demeanor. Amani takes a deep breath.

"Since Milly is blind and a daughter of literal earth, Chiron thought she would be a better fit for the quest. Of course, Alice didn't like this. Since Gaea is evil, some demigods assume that Milly is as well. They are trying to destroy her while others are trying to force some sense into them and have them realize her offspring isn't. That's it." Amani finishes, and shrugs his shoulders.

I blink, slightly confused by Amani's rushed words. Korrine's the one who breaks the silence.

"So, you guys are mad about something that happened, like, 15 years ago? And that someone is willing to take your place in a death trap?" she asks.

Chiron shrugs. Ian looks lost. Lauren stares at Korrine. Kaiden throws Seymour a treat.

"When you put it that way… yep,". Amani replies. I mentally face palm. Sometimes I wish there was a god of common sense. Alice stands up.

"You guys are just plain rude. You offer me a once in a lifetime chance, and then take it away! By the way, Rachel is coming. She looks a little gre-" Alice is cut off by Rachel stumbling in and muttering.

"Fear, Victory, Revenge is sweet

There is a monster you must defeat

Go in a maze to find the leader

The monster you seek is a breeder

While two are left behind

The other leaves to find

Something she would never expect

Beware- it has many necks" Rachel finishes in her raspy Oracle voice.

Chiron curses in Ancient Greek.

"The Fates know that it's dangerous to send multiple quests at once. But it looks like we have another one in our hands." Chiron announces.

Kaiden sees this as his chance to her rid of Milly before I can stop him, he brings down his sword on Milly.

Golden blood mixes with red as she drops to the ground. The two boys from the Apollo cabin, Ian and Mason, rush towards her. Ian shoves ambrosia down her throat while Mason pours nectar on her wound.

Vinnie drops to the floor along with Tara from the Hecate cabin and they both start muttering spells under their breath.

"She's getting colder," Mason declares. Raven sits next to them and starts a firs with a lighter inside of her Red Sox hoodie. Milly gives a weak cough, and the breath everyone was holding is let out.

Kaiden drops his sword, and looks like he's not sure what he did.

That's when the voice comes. It's sweet like honey, but has this undertone to it… it's almost like sugarcoated truth.

"Silly demigods. You think I would let my own daughter die. After your quests are complete, you will deal with me. AGAIN!"

And all I see is

**Blackness…**

* * *

**Erhem. That was fun to write. See you guys Friday with a new chapter. **

**~Liv**


	6. Korrine's POV: Another cliffhanger!

**Greetings Greeks! It's another chapter! I followed through with my schedule!So, without further ado, **

* * *

**Korrine's PoV**

Blackness. It was everywhere. The sugary voice spoke again. The voice sounded really familiar. Almost exactly the same as… Milly's.

"Demigods. I have tampered with your most powerful. And my daughter is slowly fading out… because of me. That silly boy- Kaiden? He has an easy mind to mess with. Beware. I will control you all. You thought the Seven would put me to sleep. I AM GAEA. It takes the universe to put me down. Vinnie, Ian, Alice, one of you won't come back. Korrine, Amani, Ace, two of you will stay behind- including the leader. Your most powerful will make a bet with Death. Have fun dying on your quests." Gaea cackles.

Out of the blackness, a face appears. A woman with pale skin and long, wavy, black hair. She wears a green dress. It's Gaea.

The woman fades away, and I feel like I'm falling through the air.

"Ace! Are you there!" I call out. A muffled response comes. It takes me a minute to make out.

"Yesh. I'hm obah shere," is the reply.

I roll my eyes. Ace is annoying even in nothingness.

The air seems to pick up around me. The falling sensation has faded away. I'm standing in a room with a mirror. Next to me is Aphrodite.

"Korrine, my darling. Your struggling with love. I can help you there," Aphrodite purrs. She winks and glides over to the mirror.

"I once gave Circe this mirror. It shows you who you can be. Percy once saw himself. He got turned into a guinea pig, but you can trust me," Aphrodite continues. I glance at the mirror.

I see myself. Just plain old me. My blonde hair and it's purple steak in a ponytail. My ripped skinny jeans and slightly rumpled Camp shirt. Nothing out of norm.

Aphrodite snaps, and the mirror changes. This time my hair is flowing down, with a pink streak. (Not surprised here- it's freaking Aphrodite, for Zeus's sake!)

A pair of dark (non-ripped) jeans and a float pink top. Even pink converse. Aphrodite laughs at my attempts to put my hair up and kick off the shoes.

"I let my daughter, Piper, and her friends have this treatment awhile ago. All of your buds- Ace, Amani, Vinnie, you get the point. They are being visited right now. I must admit, you, Vinnie, and Alice would be great girlfriends," Aphrodite's voice echoes, and she disappears.

I look at myself. I'm back in what I was before Ms. Matchmaker came. The darkness consumes me again, and I keep falling.

5 seconds later, my back hits a hard material. I hear many thumps and one crack. The darkness fades and I'm falling- right above the roof of the Big House.

I hear a someone squeal and mutter "Maxilár!" My Greek side kicking in, I quickly transfer this to cushion.

As I brace myself for the impact of the wood, I notice Vinnie grinning to herself. She must've put a spell so we wouldn't kill ourselves falling.

Speaking of falling, I finally land. 3 feet above the roof is a soft air blanket. I watch as the others expressions go from scared to relieved.

I laugh as Ian screams like a girl when Vinnie opens the small air blanket beneath him. She closes it as quickly as she opened it. She glances at me and smiles. I stand up and walk over to Alice, who can't see anything because of the air.

"Hey Alice, need any help?" I ask her. She shakes her head and shakily stands up. She smiles and reaches out and grabs my arm to steady herself.

"So, Korrine, right? Make sure Amani doesn't die. He's a good friend," Alice tells me. I smile at Alice's request. Speaking of Amani, he's bounding over to me.

"Korrine! You, me, and Ace are going together on a quest! And Alice gets to go on her quest!" Amani exclaims.

"I know, Amani. I was in the blackness, too," I laugh. Amani blushes, and starts a conversation with Alice.

I walk- more like glide- over to Ace. He's talking about something with Ian. I see Vinnie creeping up on Ian as I do the same to Ace. She catches my gaze. She motions us jumping into their backs and I agree.

"3…2…1…" I count down on my fingers, and we both jump. The boys fall, not expecting the extra weight on their shoulders. I giggle and high five Vinnie.

"EWWW! GIRL COOTIES!" Ian screams, and flips Vinnie off of him. Vinnie laughs as Ian flips around on the air blanket trying to get the "cooties" off of him. His screaming starts getting campers attention.

Vinnie looks around nervously. She places her lips on his to shut him up. It works. A little too much.

Ian kisses her back, as Ace and I awkwardly watch. After this goes on for a good 10 more seconds, I clear my throat. Vinnie and Ian break apart, both of them a deep scarlet. I start laughing.

Ace starts laughing as well. Soon my throat hurts and Ace clutches his sides.

"You…guys… HAHAH!" Ace wheezes out before laughing again. Ian looks at us with a playful glare and Vinnie looks at is with her mouth open.

"Seriously? You guys are acting like little kids," Vinnie scoffs. I stop laughing, and try and keep my giggles down. The smile can't be wiped off my face, though.

Ace looks like he's struggling with keeping his laughs down. I smack his arm as a chuckle starts to escape his lips.

Suddenly, the air beneath us disappears. I look down to see the nicely painted white roof coming to meet my face.

* * *

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I kinda rushed it. But, you guys will have a better one on Sunday.**

**~Liv**


	7. Annnnddd I'm grounded

**Well. This is awkward. I'm grounded. So no stories for a week. Which means no PM or anything. Unless my bro lets me borrow his…who am I kidding. Yea, so sorry. It's only a week. **

**~Liv**


	8. Caution: This Chapter Contains Fangirls

**Hey Half-Bloods! I feel like I've been betraying y'all with short chapters and cliffies. Sowwy. **

**FANGIRL MOMENT! GUYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**The first chapter of Blood of Olympus is out! EEEK! YUSSSS! Erhem. **

**(Psssst. There is a fangirl in this chapter) **

* * *

**Ian's POV**

My butt now has a splinter.

You see, we were all sitting down on the air blanket. And it was only a 3 foot fall. So I landed on a wood roof, hard, I might add, and the rest should be self-explanatory for how my behind has wood in it.

So then, I slide down the roof of the Big House and get caught in the gutter. Then this huge wind comes (courtesy of a child of Boreas) and knocks me off. So now, I'm sitting on the ground with a piece of wood in an uncomfortable place.

"So, if you guys would care to explain what the HADES happened? Like seriously. You all were there consulting the prophecy, and next your forms flickered and BAM! gone," Raven says, hands on her hips.

I take a deep breath as I start to explain how Gaea took us all, how Alice really is the child to go on the quest, how we now had an idea of what we were supposed to do. I left out the part about Vinnie and I, though.

A thump lands next to me. Korrine is standing next to me grinning evilly alongside Ace. Vinnie is standing next to me, and Amani next to her, who's steadying Alice. Milly stands shyly behind Ace.

"IANNN! Aren't you forgetting something?" Korrine's sing-songy voice rings out. I shoot her a glare and smile back.

"I don't believe I am, Korrine."

"You sure about that?"

"YES!"

"No, you're not."

"Shut up."

"VINNIE AND IAN KISSED!" Korrine shouts at the top of her lungs.

As my glare hardens at Korrine, I see campers grumble and hand over drachmas. I turn to them and look at a squealing Aphrodite camper for explanation.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! I can't believe it! You guys kissed! VIVIAN SHIPPERS UNITE!" She shouts.

I watch as a group stands next to the camper I attempted getting an explanation out of. As they form a square around her, another camper steps forwards.

"You seeeeeee… we were betting on whether Vinnie would end up with you or Ace! So whoever she kissed first was the winning team. And now all the Vace shippers have to do all of the Vivian shippers chores for a week! And since Chiron was a Vace shipper, Vivian shippers get to use him for transportation for a day starting tomorrow!" The camper exclaims excitedly.

Vinnie hold up a hand.

"You guys were betting on who I would end up with? Even you, Chiron?" Vinnie sighs.

Ace looks bewildered, as does Korrine. I mean, I know Aphrodite campers like couples but to bet on one? That has to be an all time low.

"Why would you ship her with Ace? Vivian is just like Percabeth, Mr. D told me. Best friends forever become a couple!" Korrine states.

I smirk. Korrine tried to play her anger off with Ace belonging to Vinnie as that not being true love. But you can't hide anything from Damian. Yet I'm not going to interrupt the Aphrodite campers in their debate about true love. I'm not a complete idiot.

Amani clears his throat, and suddenly, he has 50 angry Vace shippers glaring at him.

"Sorry to disturb your love debate, but we kinda sorta have two quests on our hands. I think that's a tad more important than who ends up with who." Amani states.

An older voice rings out.

"Alijah has a point. It's my last year with you brats, and I'd prefer it if we could get these godda-"

Thunder booms.

"As I was saying, if we could get these idiotic quests put of the way so I can return to Olympus." Mr. D announces.

Everyone stares at the pot-bellied drunk. He actually spoke something…useful. Wow. I pinch myself, just to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Ow" I mutter, and look at the nail marks in my arm. Vinnie glances at me before turning back to the campers.

"Should we go pack?" Vin asks Mr. D, her voice interrupting the shocked campers. He nods his head and the campers all wander off, half happy and carrying bags of drachmas, the others glumly heading towards the stables, most likely to clean them.

I head over to the glowing Apollo cabin, thinking about how the quest will go. Gaea and the prophecy said something about someone not returning- I just can't imagine who.

The door is propped open by one of my half-siblings amp. Music is blaring from the speakers built into the walls, and instruments are strewn over the floor. I hop over them, not wanting to smash a guitar and have to rhyme for three weeks.

My bed is messily thrown together as a result of me waking up early. Straightening the golden bedspread quickly, I grab the key to my chest and a duffel hanging from a hook next to my bed. The chest unlocks, and my belongings threaten to spill out.

* * *

A black duffel is now filled with all the necessities I need for my quest. A change of clothes, some granola bars, crackers, a few extra weapons, a sleeping bag, cash, drachmas, ambrosia, and nectar. Everything a demigod could need.

My bow is enchanted to appear when needed, so I don't have to

worry about carrying around a quiver full of arrows and a heavy bow.

As I walk out of the door, the sun seems exceptionally bright. Dad must be happy about something. I meet up with Alice and Vinnie, who each have their duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Younger campers chasing Chiron around, wanting a pony ride. The Nike kids and nymphs racing, Aphrodite girls gossiping about the hottest actors, Hecate kids putting on a magic show for the little ones. The Demeter and Dionysus kids making plants grow while the Hermes kids pull pranks on the Ares cabin.

Well, nothing seems out of the ordinary except the fact that I'm getting ready to go on a suicidal mission. And the fact that Team Vivian and Team Vace shirts are being made. Speaking of Vace shippers.

A whole group comes barreling towards us. Vinnie huffs in annoyment.

"PEOPLE! I. Don't. Like. Ace." She says each word slowly, trying to get that thought through their skulls. It doesn't work. Then, a brilliant idea comes to mind. I tap Vinnie on the shoulder. She turns around, multicolored hair whipping.

I grab her shoulders and kiss her. It's a lot different than when we were on the roof. This one's a lot more passionate. Her lips taste like cherries and fit perfectly on mine. I pull away and look at her. She smiles, a faint blush rising up to her cheeks.

"YES! THEY KISSED AGAIN!" A shout comes from the Deimos cabin. Korrine's dancing happily, and Ace and Amani give her a sack of drachmas. She notices us staring.

"What? Not my fault these two are horrible betters." She shrugs.

I laugh and link my hand into Vinnie's. Alice smiles, her milky eyes twinkling. Chiron comes by, an Aphroditie girl on his back checking her makeup.

Chiron glances at us.

"Before you say anything- I was forced into this. I lost at pinochle and Mr. D made me side with some ridiculous thing called Vace. Now I'm a transportation device!" Chiron exclaims before galloping away.

A smile dances on my lips. Maybe Camp is more than training. It's about family and friendship, and having fun times.

It's also a place some kids call home. It's where demigods stay.

Then again, it's also where crazy fangirls stay.

* * *

**Done. Sorry I abandon it. I was grounded, and I'm writing this as I'm coming home from the beach. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed. **

**~Liv **


End file.
